As the world crumbles, you're all I see
by Cielbloodychess
Summary: Jake Muller had finally done it; he had finally managed to clean out the B.O.W's in Edonia. That victory was short lived though as he recieves a call that will turn his world upside down all over again. And this time he's racing the clock not only to save the world but to save a girl who saved him as well. Love just has funny ways of working, don't it?
1. The call

Please read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this respected franchise, their all Capcom's.

Pairing: Sherry x Jake, side Leon x Ada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dashing down the path of the unknown was a tall male looking to be in his twenties, his slender legs pumping him forward at full speed. His rough appearance was to be acknowledged as his crystal blue orbs darted about, searching for an escape route. Yet there was none. The man's labored breathing was beginning to come out in huffs but there was no time for him to gather his bearings, as the sound of his pursuers hit his ear drums.

Letting out a cuss the man dove behind a garbage can just as an onslaught of bullets whizzed through the air where he had once been. Furrowing his eyebrows in irritation, a calloused and battle scarred hand shoved a clip into a pistol; the sleek gun fitting like a puzzle piece. "Eat this you assholes!" He shouted in an edged voice while his body maneuvered from its hiding place, his limbs landing him in a crouch. A digit was instantly shoving down the trigger and killer precision had the hot metal ammunition piercing through skulls; sickening crunches following the action.

Blood splattered and foreign tongues called out.

A satisfied simper was soon taking form on the chiseled face of the mercenary, his fingers flicking his trusty weapon into a holster. Jake Muller just couldn't get over the irony of it all. "Heh, looks like I've got some work to do. Damn, thought I finally had a vacation comin'." He mused lightly to himself, his hardened eyes taking in the flaming bodies of the j'avo. The image was becoming a little too familiar.

Shaking his head swiftly, Jake continued down his desired path, his boots thudding as quietly as possible over the land. Any sound louder than necessary could easily send a wave of enemies on his heels. So while moving one step at a time, the young adult slid his icicle paired hues over every nook and cranny, searching for any sign of life, whether it be from an enemy or a certain blonde. When he spotted nothing out of the ordinary the twenty-one year old let out a weary sigh, his shoulders slumping ever so subtly. "Come on, where are you super girl?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Two weeks ago.

That was when he received the news that changed his life.

Jake Muller had just been at home relaxing for the first time in ages, his battle worn hands tossing a delicious red apple in an up and down motion, when he got the call. Jake could distinctively remember groaning in annoyance as he rolled himself off his couch, trudging over to his ringing device. He hadn't even bothered to check who was calling nor had he bothered to give a polite greeting. At the time he had been so sure it was just another idiot trying to sell him worthless products. Something like an overly priced vacuum or a super wash cloth or hell maybe even a damn giant feather duster that looked like a chicken's ass. Either way, he knew he wouldn't give two shits.

Mr. Muller had never been so wrong.

"What the hell do you people—"

"Hello, is this Jake Muller? I'm a friend of Sherry's."

Those words alone, or more so, that _name_ alone caused Jake to shut his trap, his soul stilling in astonishment. "Sherry?" He repeated in a cautious voice, his eyes moving to the side in order to stare at the phone pressed to his ear.

"Yes, Sherry Birkin. My name is Claire Redfield; I got your number from her house."

"Redfield? Oh yeah, you're that BSAA guy's sister. Tsk, why are you callin'?"

"Well…I need your assistance in a job… to find sherry. Leon and Chris and Helena will also be going but we need all the help we can get."

Just the thought of working with that prick Chris caused Jake's blood to boil over with blistering rage, his need for answers pricking at his once iced over heart. Suprisingly though, he managed to overlook the feeling inside of him, in favor of picking up on a few key words. "To find Sherry? What the hell does that mean?"

Silence.

Growling in frustration, Jake shifted the shoulder his cell-phone rested upon, his mouth going down into a scowl. "Listen lady, I need to know why you need me to go down there. There's no way in hell I'm going down all the way to America for no goddamn reason. So out with it, or no deal."

"Alright fine, if you really need to know right now, Sherry is missing."

That was all that needed to be said. Like a flash of lightening rage was sparking throughout Jake's blood, his lips pulling back into a snarl. "What the hell do you mean she's missing?!"

"It means what I said." He heard the mysterious girl—Claire or whatever—sigh before answering him. "She went on a mission and she never came back, we had gathered information on a new bio-terrorist group and she was called in to investigate. The last time she checked in was two months ago. Ever since then we've heard nothing from her."

Everything after that had become a blur in Jake's mind; his vision filling with images of doe styled sapphire gems and an infectious smile. "Tell me how I can help. I'll be catching the next flight."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That was how he got where he was now, running across the state of South Dakota on a wild goose chase for a woman that once saved him. A woman that still lingered in his mind since the last time he saw her.

A woman that could very well be dead.

Gritting his teeth together, Jake slammed back the thought invading his mind and picked up his pace, his determination shifting into steel. Unbreakable and unrelenting.

In a motion as quick as a cobra strike, a powerful kick was delivered to a warehouse door, the blasted portal practically coming off its hinges. Not that the door murderer gave a damn. Pushing past the demolished entryway, Jack whipped his gun back out, a lethal air chilling his ruthless bones.

He needed to find Sherry or he would go insane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This is only the first chapter, almost like a prologue, so it's rather short but I hope you like it anyway. This here is my first Resident Evil story so it may not be the best.

Review and I'll continue this soon.


	2. The chase and the new comer

Thank you all so much for the positive support, I truly appreciate it.

Every single one of the reviews I received caused me to smile, though I must say the review from Emil Lime made my day and truly heightened my excitement for this particular story.

So here's chapter two; I hope you all enjoy it.

Couple: Jake/ Sherry, Side Leon/Ada

Disclaimer: Capcom would kill me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the dead of night every tiny movement that was made could be shifted into an explosion of noise, causing ripples upon ripples of sound. That added to the fact there was little to no light within the warehouse prompted Jake to feel uneasy. Hell, it wasn't just **his **life on the line. Glancing around with a scowl, the male peered into the tangible darkness, trying to find just a simple wisp of blonde locks. Of course though his bounty of bad luck was brimming and he didn't see a single thing.

A sensation of all too recognizable disappointment shackled his soul, causing the adult to grind his teeth. He was getting real tired of this bull-shit.

While continuing his way into the shelter, Jake didn't bother to maintain silence, he figured that his enemies wouldn't keep playing guard dog for long. No, no those mindless bastards liked to chase _him_ after a while. Much to Jake's amusement; those guys were as threatening as a goldfish.

Maneuvering around a corner, his lightning colored spheres roamed around as he registered the faint tick of a clock bouncing off the room's wall structure. It was then he saw it… a figure dashing into another room… a figure that had short light colored hair. "Wa-wa-wait!?"

Pushing his feet off the ground beneath him, Jake launched forward and just as he did he heard a feminine voice call out, "Get away!"

A scowl formed on attractive features. "Not a chance in hell." He murmured to the air, as if the woman running could possibly hear him.

A game of cat and mouse was soon taking place, the blonde managing to elude Jake by just a mille second every time. Glaring in aggravation, Jake kept up his end of the game. Turn after turn and room after room, the chase grew more tiring.

And to top it off Jake had just been a split-second to late once more.

"Dammit, God must really not fucking like me." He seethed; his oxygen deprived lungs wheezing in protest when he forced his skeleton to action.

Dashing toward the entryway, Muller heard the sound of receding footsteps and decided to gain some ground.

Not stopping in his fast-paced pursuit, Jake swerved to the side, allowing his body to hit the ground in a slide. With a flawless performance he managed to pop through a notable crack in the wall, his alert ears catching the sound of a nearby door slamming shut and a click that distinctly reminded him of a lock. Fortunately the mercenary's eyes took notice of another hole in the wall, a cocky simper taking his dry lips.

"_And anyway, I don't hate you!"_

As he recalled that moment he couldn't help but scoff, dipping his head to the side. It looked like even if God wasn't on his side… Sherry was.

Alright, he could do this. He's been through way worse; a scared Sherry wasn't that difficult.

Calming his rapid breathing, Jake chose to go for a stealth plan. With the speed of a snail, the tall individual lowered himself to his knees, performing a military crawl to get out the hole. He made sure that every move was tranquil, as to not alert the woman that was surely hiding.

After he made it through the passage, he remained on all fours. Scanning the surrounding area, he waited. A sob dripped into the air.

Bingo.

Whipping his skull to the side, his pearl blue hues landed on a girl … wearing a skirt? Her hair was longer than Sherry's and her face wasn't the one he remembered, hell he could tell that, even in the lack of light.

A deep rooted rage slammed into Jake's throat, his trembling hand squeezing the gun stuck to his fingers. "Who the hell are you?!"

A squeak fled the girl's mouth, her head flying up, only to smack it on the desk she was concealing herself under. A rather pathetic whimper fell from her but she recovered quickly, a sassiness taking over. "You're the dolt that was chasing me! What do you want leave me alone!"

Albert Wesker's son swore he felt the vein in his forehead throb.

Shoving himself to his full height, he reached out in a swift movement, grasping a thin arm tightly. "Hey let go!"

"Listen! You're going to tell me who the hell you are and what you're doing here! I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here for my own damn reasons, now stop with the fucking waterworks!" Maybe to some that would've seemed harsh but Jake thought he handled that pretty well, considering the situation. He even felt a little proud of himself.

Although the unknown girl didn't seem pleased at all for she was trying to kill him with her eyes.

"Humph!" Snatching her arm out of his grip, she crawled past his legs, standing up on her own. Her now bruised arm hung limply at her side, the other one crossing over to caress the mark. "Fine… my name is Ashley Graham… do you have any idea where we are..?"

"Nah, all I know is that we're someplace in South Dakota, I don't really have the time to check which part I'm at, just know I gotta keep movin'."

Ashley tilted her head to the side, glancing at him with deep brown eyes. Brown eyes full of fear and uncertainty… so contrasting to the deep blue he once looked into, a deep blue filled with compassion, bravery and determination. He had to avert his gaze.

"Oh… well. What's your name?"

"Jake."

"Jake…well that's a cool name."

The attempt at conversation poked at deaf ears. "Hn."

Dodging past the clearly older woman, Jake went to leave.

"Hey wai—. " The door opened and not by Jake. A gun was sporadically against the intruder's neck, Jake's finger all too ready to become trigger happy. Sadly for his digit, it never was allowed to press the blow of death.

"Put down your gun, Jake, it's just me."

Staring up into the face of a weary Leon, Jake let out a sigh, stepping back into the room. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it hero boy."

Leon tossed the disgruntled youth a hard stare, his eyes crinkling the slightest in understanding. He knew what he was going through. "So what's the news, get any leads."

"If I did I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"Heh, fair enough." Leon replied with a grunt, his large hand trailing up to rake through his sweaty bangs.

That simple action drew the attention of a one-person audience. "Leon? Is that you?!"

Hero met victim in a clash of eyes and all Jake could do was bring a hand to his face. '_Great, they know each other?'_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Watching from the window outside was a woman, her ruby-painted mouth twisting up into a malicious beam. "Looks like things are coming along smoothly, isn't that right… Ms. Birkin." Golden globes of honey gave their full onslaught to a motionless woman on the ground. Her once vibrant paired eyes now a murky pond. Unfocused.

Just like a doll.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And that was chapter two! Review please!

And once again, forgive any boring parts, first Resident Evil fic, as I stated before.


End file.
